The invention relates to an apparatus for the breaking of soil used for the cultivation of plants.
In a proven soil working process (DE No. 2 742 606) compressed air is injected in a sudden impact by means of a rapid closing valve through a probe into the ground, whereby the latter is broken up. By means of the flow of air a substance, for example a filler or a fertilizer, may be injected in the process into the ground through an injection valve, from a separate reservoir or the like, through the probe, so that the lining of channels in the broken ground and the introduction of a fertilizer with a supply of oxygen is possible. In view of the separate supply of the substance from a reservoir remote from the apparatus, interference with the introduction of the substance into the ground cannot be excluded and difficulties may arise in the manipulation of the apparatus.
It is the object of the invention to provide an apparatus having simplified handling, together with improved controls with regard to the optimum introduction of compressed air and a supplemental substance into the soil.
Preferred embodiments and further developments, together with further advantages and essential details of the invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter and the drawings attached hereto, said drawings showing preferred forms of embodiment as examples.